intro to something
by Cthulhu
Summary: Just something that I made up that's inspired by 1984 and others like it. It's not developed yet, but I'll add to it and get the story going if people show interest. So please R
1. The Procession

The street was crowded, and dirty; filled with spectators for the daily execution. The crowd had been waiting for some time and had grown restless. Alex could barely get through. Years ago, he would've joined the crowd, but he no longer shared the public's love for savage violence. He wasn't against it, and knew it was necessary for Society to function, he just didn't enjoy watching it. As usual, fights broke out in the crowd, and the riotcops were called in. They quickly calmed the rowdy ones with a few knocks to the head with their tranq sticks. After that was taken care of, the procession began. Alex continued on his way, caring little for the coming event. The heretic (as those executed were always called, for criminal was too kind a name for the likes of them) was brought out to the center of the plaza, where a hasty metal cage had been assembled. It (heretics were never called he) was brought out of the transport and brought in front of the cage. "Brothers and sisters," announced the loudspeakers placed throughout, "a heinous blasphemy has been perpetrated against Us recently by this beast." At this moment a spotlight illuminated the heretic, and Alex couldn't resist taking a glance at the fiend. The electronic voice continued, but Alex was too busy studying the heretic to notice. It was disgusting, as expected. Its unkempt hair and horrible hygiene were enough to make Alex sick. Even from this distance, Alex could see the utter decay of the heretic's body, the wasting away of flesh over many years of occult practice. But the worst thing about it was its eyes. They were cold and empty, utterly devoid of emotion. They were inhuman. "They all look the same," Alex muttered to himself, "and it's what they deserve, rebelling against Society like they do." With that, he quickly turned away and headed down the street as quickly as he could. The procession was nearing the climax, and the electronic announcer and the accompanying music grew louder. ".And now, It will be justly punished for its unspeakable crimes." And as Alex entered the mag-lev and prepared to leave, the screaming began. 


	2. To Serve Society

Alex was glad to finally be away from that crowd. He got off the maglev and headed down the street towards the factory. The factory was the only place he felt comfortable; certainly better than home. Helen was one of those boring lifeless types that couldn't hold an interesting conversation to save their life, just the kind Alex couldn't stand. Sex was about all she, or any other woman for that matter, was good for to him. The factory was completely the opposite of Helen, and perhaps that's why Alex liked it so much. It was bustling, alive, filled with activity. It had a purpose for being, a grand purpose, and one that he was proud to be a part of: To serve Society.  
  
Alex went into his station and began his work day as usual. He put on his gloves and safety goggles and headed towards the conveyor belt without hesitation. Alex took pride in his work. Each embryo vial had to be inspected carefully and then put through quick but thorough chemical analysis. The embryo was checked for any abnormalities whatsoever, and rejects had to be disposed of immediately. Also, it must be insured that each embryo is put in its proper class. A mistake would be a grave crime against Society. "Imagine," Alex had been told while learning the process, "if a Midgard was mistaken for an Asgard. How could that average being be expected to serve Society as a high member?? A Midgardian would certainly fail in its work. We can't have inefficiency, you know, that would be chaos." "Mistakes make people like that heretic," thought Alex, "What a shame."  
  
Alex was in charge of the Asgardians, the best and brightest of Society. Only the finest specimens would pass these tests. They were nurtured with extra care, and given the best nutrients available to support proper physical and mental growth. Alex himself was a hybrid Asgardian-Midgardian, and perfectly suited for this line of work. He had the skills to do the job, but not the cognitive ability to realize what exactly he was doing. He had never questioned what he did, had never made a mistake, and in fact could not imagine doing so. He seemed incapable of such shortcomings, like all good members of Society.  
  
Though the work was tedious and slow, time flew by for Alex. When the day ended, he grudgingly cleaned up his work station and headed for the maglev station. 


End file.
